


No Matter Where We Go

by Baby_Buu



Series: Story Of Another Us [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Open Marriage, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, bottoming Goku, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 2019 Sept 6. Prompt: Locked out.After working out a situation with their wives, Bulma gives them a Capsule House for their first night alone together. After setting it up, Vegeta can’t find the key.





	No Matter Where We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a series I’m currently writing but the scene itself isn’t really plot relevant. It would go in the side prompts and stories but I didn’t think anyone would want to skip like 6 chapters to find it.

Tonight was the night.

Bulma had set them up with a Capsule House so the two Saiyans could spend some alone time together.

Vegeta blushed just thinking about it.

Even though they had overcome the obstacles in their way, including him openly admitting his feelings to himself and others, the two had not truly been alone.

He was nervous and the intentions of the evening lurking in the corner like the elephant it was.

Bulma had certainly noticed, if the knowing smiles and raised eyebrows meant anything.

“Now boys, I’m going to give you this very nice specially designed Capsule House, but in exchange you can’t bother me all evening.” They had agreed, Vegeta slightly red in the face. She had kissed Vegeta on the cheek even though he scowled at her and sent them on their way.

They spent a few hours finding the perfect spot. They wanted it to be secluded so they didn’t have to worry about random people coming to bother them. Vegeta wanted it to be warmer, and Goku wanted to be able to fish and hunt still.

They came across a beautiful deserted island with plenty of wildlife, a beautiful beach, and on one side some rolling hills. They looked at each other and wordlessly agreed that this was the place.

They flew down and picked an area right off the beach and let the house out of the capsule. They admired the house. From the outside it looked huge. They were both interested in what sort of things Bulma might have designed for them inside.

Vegeta wanted to hurry up and get in. He planned to take a shower and try to relax as much as possible before the main event of the evening would start.

He tried the front door, it was locked. Vegeta did a quick check to make sure there weren’t any other doors and none of the windows were open. He checked his pockets for a key. He didn’t feel anything. He started checking the ground to see if it fell out when the capsule activated.

“Whatcha doing?”

Vegeta looked up to see an inquisitive look on Goku’s face.

“The front door is locked, I am looking for the key.”

“Oh. Well can’t we just break it open? I really want to see the inside.”

“No Kakarot I’m not going to break anything on the first day. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Can’t we just call and ask Bulma then?”

“Kakarot didn’t you hear her? We aren’t supposed to bother her tonight.”

“Okay... what about-“

“Just help me look for the damn key.” Vegeta growled.

Goku looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself and just pouted for a minute before he too began to comb the ground for a key. They searched the entire immediate surrounding area three times before Vegeta gave up in frustration.

“Come on Vegeta, lets just break in the door, or a window. We’re not gonna find the key and you don’t want to do any of my other ideas.”

“Don’t be so pissy Kakarot.”

“Hey that’s not nice.” Goku pouted and crosses his arms.

“I’m not nice.” Vegeta was completely losing his patience.

“Well I thought you’d be nicer to me now but I guess I was wrong about that!”

“You’re damn right!” Vegeta shot a ki blast at him which Goku barely had enough time to knock away.

“Vegeta! What’s gotten into you?”

“This was supposed to be a big night and you’re ruining it!” Vegeta cried out before he could stop himself.

“What’s so special about tonight Geta?” Goku asked confused.

Vegeta sputtered, embarrassed. Then when his thoughts caught up with him he was furious. ‘How dare-!’

“You really are as stupid as I always thought you were!”

“Hey!” Goku protested but was quickly interrupted by more ki blasts, these had more force behind them and would actually hurt him if Goku allowed them to hit him.

He powered up to Super Saiyan.

“Vegeta stop this!”

Vegeta powered up too. His attacks stopped as he moved closer. He began berating him with kicks and punches. Goku did his best to only defend himself but Vegeta was not making it easy. When Goku let a hit get through it hurt. Vegeta was taking this very seriously.

Attempting to retreat Goku flew away, but was followed by Vegeta away from the beach toward the rolling hills. Vegeta landed a solid hit and Goku crashed into the grass, having the wind knocked out of him.

Vegeta was on him in seconds, strattling him. He tried to punch Goku in the face but his fist was easily caught. He tried again with the other but had the same results.

Vegeta realized quickly the position they were in. He was baffled by his own impulsive actions. ‘What’s the matter with me? I don’t want to fight Kakarot any more, I want to...’

Goku let out a startled cry as Vegeta quickly leaned down and kissed him fully on the mouth. His fists were quickly dropped as Goku fisted his own hands into his hair. Vegeta ran his hands up Goku’s shirt lightly grazing his stomach muscles. Their kiss became desperate and heated. Vegeta felt like his whole body was on fire.

He rocked his hips causing their quickly hardening erections to dig into each other’s firm thighs. Vegeta groaned into Goku’s mouth which caused him to moan. Vegeta sat up and Goku whined at the loss. Vegeta smirked and took off both their shirts throwing them to the side.

He resumed their kiss but this time they both explored the others exposed skin. Goku gasped as Vegeta pinched a nipple. Vegeta used that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Goku’s mouth. Goku let him but did not participate. Vegeta was curious about that but was distracted when Goku started to buck his hips into him slowly.

He pulled off of him entirely, getting up so that he could remove his pants. Goku did the same, watching him the whole time seemingly mesmerized. Vegeta pulled out the other capsule in his pocket before throwing his pants to the same pile of their shirts. He threw the Capsule to open in and grabbed what he was looking for before returning to Goku.

He crouched down, pulling Goku’s legs apart. Goku sat up on his elbows to get a good look at what he was doing. Vegeta inched up until his face was level with Goku’s rock hard cock. He grabbed the base and began to stroke tentatively. Goku threw his head back. Encouraged, Vegeta planted a kiss on the top of his dick and began to lick the underside.

“Vegeta What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a blow job, what does it look like?”

“I don’t know what that is, but it feels really good!”

Vegeta was baffled. True he had never given one before, but he had received many. Vegeta remembered briefly that Goku didn’t seem to know what to do when he put his tongue in his mouth. He considered his wife Chi Chi for a moment and realized that Goku was probably more inexperienced then he had realized. He threw himself back into it with more vigor. He really wanted Goku to remember this forever.

He tried fitting some into his mouth, but couldn’t get very much in. He decided to just suck on the tip for now and use his hand to stroke the rest. Goku seemed to like that just fine. He was letting out high pitched moans and sighs.

Vegeta tried to bob his head and found he could take a little more that way. He could tell Goku was already close. Continuing with his mouth, he moved his hand and felt around for the lube he had grabbed earlier from the capsule. He coated his fingers generously. He spread Goku’s legs further apart with his other hand.

As he probed at Goku’s entrance he began to suck harder. Goku wriggled around with the first finger inside of him. When Vegeta entered the second he whined and stopped moaning.

“Geta, what’s happening?”

He pulled off of Goku’s length. “I’m preparing you. Trust me, it’ll feel weird at first, it might even hurt a little. But then it will feel really good.”

Goku nodded. Vegeta went back to work. He swirled his tongue around as he continued to use his fingers. Goku began to buck his hips sporadically.

“Vegeta I- oh!”

Vegeta had enough warning to pull off before Goku came spurting thick white ropes on the ground. He moved Goku a few feet over and was on top of him again. Kissing him passionately while replacing two fingers with three. Goku was moaning wildly.

Vegeta stopped kissing him. “Are you ready for more Kakarot?” Vegeta looked him straight in the eyes. All he found was trust, adoration, and lust.

“I think so.” Goku replied shakily. He wasn’t sure what to do with all these overwhelming and new feelings but he didn’t want them to stop.

Vegeta kissed him again while removing his fingers. When Vegeta pulled back again he used the lube to coat his own length. Goku watched hungrily as he touched himself.

When done Vegeta crawled on his knees in between Goku’s legs again. He brought a foot up over his shoulder and began to press into him.

Goku let out a startled grunt as his size stretched him more than Vegeta’s fingers. Vegeta lazily stroked Goku’s slowly softening dick as he slowly filled him inch by inch. He sighed when he was fully inside.

He checked Goku’s face for signs of when he could continue. Goku’s eyes were closed, face flushed, and lips slightly parted. Vegeta had to bite his lip to hold back a moan at the sight.

After a minute Goku opened his eyes enough to look up at him from underneath his long lashes. Vegeta was crushed by a surge of warm emotions. He tried to hide them in a kiss, but that only made it worse. Unable to wait any longer be broke the kiss.

“Are you ready for me to move Kakarot?” Goku nodded. Vegeta helped him move his legs so they were wrapped around his waist.

Vegeta would deny it for as long as he lived, but they made love under the stars. He rocked into him slowly, giving him slow and adoring touches all over. Goku held onto him for all he was worth, digging his heels into his hips in the process, as Vegeta changed angles and began hitting his prostrate every time he pushed back into him.

As they both got close, Vegeta moved faster, slamming into him harder with each thrust. They came together simultaneously, both crying out the others name.

They stayed together, Vegeta still inside and Goku still clutching onto him for dear life for several minutes while they caught their breaths.

“Vegeta - I - Wow.”

Vegeta smirked, his pride satisfied. They separated but Goku pulled him into a spoon. Vegeta understood he was probably overwhelmed by everything and resigned to allowing him to be clingy this once.

‘I’ll talk to him about it later.’

They fell asleep together under the sky. They awoke as the sun was just beginning to rise. They got dressed and Vegeta checked his phone. There were messages from Bulma.

-I found your guy’s key when I got home.  
-There’s a spare but I’m sure Goku probably just teleported you inside.  
-Hope you like it

Vegeta slapped his forehead.

“Kakarot why didn’t we just use your ridiculous transmission technique?”

Goku looked sheepish.

“I forgot about that.”

“Tch. Well take us inside now. I desperately need to shower.”

He said nothing as Goku grabbed his hand and they walked back to their Capsule Home in comfortable silence.


End file.
